


Prvá posledná noc

by th1sgurl



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th1sgurl/pseuds/th1sgurl
Summary: Ak sa majú dvaja stretnúť, stretnú sa. Ak sa má niečo pokaziť, tak sa to pokazí. Jakub odjakživa veril, že všetko má svoje odôvodnenie.Teraz, majúc vedľa seba nevinne vyzerajúceho chlapca, ktorý mu tak rýchlo prirástol k srdcu, si Jakub uvedomil, aký je vlastne šťastný. A to aj napriek všetkému.





	Prvá posledná noc

   Udalosti dnešného dňa sa mu pomaly ukladali v hlave a informácie do seba neustále narážali. Niet teda divu, že nemohol zaspať. Vzdychol si a pozrel sa pod seba. Tŕpla mu ruka a už mu bolo v jednej stálej polohe dlho. Musel ju zmeniť. Trocha sa pomrvil, no dával pozor, aby nezobudil krehké telo pod sebou, položené na jeho ruke. Zazíval a usmial sa na bielu tvár, ktorú ľahko osvetľoval mesiac.

   Neodrážala sa mu na nej žiadna výrazná emócia. Mal ju pokojnú, viečkami mu nemykalo. Pery mal prekvapivo zľahka vydvihnuté, akoby sa aj vo sne usmieval. Hrudník sa mu dvíhal v pravidelných intervaloch a s ním aj jeho pravá ruka, ktorú mal položenú len pár centimetrov pod hrudným košom. Vyzeral tak nevinne, tak zraniteľne...

   Jakuba skutočne zaujímalo, o čom sa mu sníva. No zrejme to nikdy nezistí. Znova vzdychol a pocítil škrabanie v hrdle. Ticho si odkašľal, no nepomohlo mu to. Skúsil to ešte raz, no nestačilo ani to, a tak sa chtiac - nechtiac musel zodvihnúť a ísť si po vodu do kuchyne.

   ' _Hlavne opatrne. Hlavne ho nezobuď_ , ' vravel si, keď mu spod hlavy pomaly vyťahoval ruku a prechádzal po starej drevenej podlahe do kuchyne. Vedel, že svetlo nie je intenzívne, a teda ho neprebudí, no i tak ho nezažal. Chcel si byť istý, že bude mať pokojný, dlhý spánok. Opatrne kládol nohu pred nohu. Po dotyku, po kroku, po hmate prišiel ku kuchynskej linke a z poličky nad hlavou vybral pohár. Nastavil studený prúd vody a chvíľu počkal. Zelený plast si priložil k suchým perám a nechal číru tekutinu stekať mu dole krkom. Presne toto potreboval!

   Ticho položil prázdny pohár na svetlohnedú drevenú linku a natiahol sa. Nielenže si necítil celú ruku, on si necítil komplet celého človeka. Bol po dnešku úplne zničený. A to i po fyzickej, i po psychickej stránke. Pošúchal si spánky a zatvoril oči. Pochopiteľne teda nevidel, že sa vo dverách zjavil (už ne)spiaci človek. Ale to, že nepočul jeho kroky si už logicky nevysvetlil. Chlapec kráčal ani duch.

   "Kubo?" ozvalo sa odo dverí vo forme zívnutia a Jakubovi zmäkol výraz.  
   "Och, zobudil som ťa? Prepáč mi..." šepol s úprimnou ľútosťou v hlase.  
   "Nie, to nič. Zobudil som sa sám, bolel ma krk," uchechtol sa unavene a pretieral si oči.  
   "Vrátime sa?" vykročil k nemu Jakub s malým úsmevom.  
   "Uuhhm," kývol na znak súhlasu a prijal ponúknutú dlaň.   
   Jakub sa usmial ešte trochu širšie dlaň mu pevnejšie zovrel. Zovretie druhej strany také silné nebolo. Ale kto by sa čudoval? Boli tri hodiny ráno a chudák sa len podchvíľou zobudil. Pomalými, opatrnými krokmi sa po slepiačky (lebo ani jeden nepotrebuje svetlo) vybrali späť do Jakubovej izby.  
   Ľahli si nazad do veľkej postele, pod vyhriaté periny a hlavy zaborili do mäkkých vankúšov, udržujúc si od seba malý odstup. Hľadeli nad seba, von povalovým oknom, a unavenými očami sledovali malé hviezdičky. Síce ich nebolo vidno najjasnejšie, no aj ten pár im stačil. Hlavne pravej strane - tá hviezdy milovala, ba priam uctievala. Jakub síce už objavil ich čaro, no stále to nebola jeho šálka kávy.

   "Mám rád noc," zašepkal z ničoho nič.  
   "Áno, viem," odšepol mu nazad Jakub, "no nikdy si mi nepovedal prečo."  
   Nevedel presne prečo šepkajú, no hádal, že je to kvôli pokročilej nočnej hodine a tomu, že sa len pred chvíľou zobudili a o tú ďalšiu pôjdu zasa spať.  
   "Hm... možno preto, že na to dôvod ani nemám," zachrapčal.  
   "Vôbec?"  
   "Asi. Myslím... myslím, že sa mi páči to tajomno. Nevieš, čo sa kde skrýva. Nič nevieš so sto percentnou istotou. Pretože sa v nej dá ľahko zmiznúť a stratiť. Mám ju rád, pretože... no pozri sa hore. Nie je to nádhera?" jeho hlas bolo počuť čoraz slabšie. Znova zaspával.  
   "Zaujímavé," bolo všetko na čo sa Jakub zmohol.  
   "A ty? Máš rád noc?" zaznela protiotázka.  
   "Hm.. Nie. Asi nie. Väčšinou si ju teda neužijem. Zaspím skôr, než zapadne slnko. A v noci sa nebudím. Nie často. A ak sa to stane, maximálne sa tak prevalím na druhý bok a spím ďalej. Takže neviem."  
   "Ale vtedy... vtedy sme sa stretli v noci..." šepol s úžasom, no stále unavene, Jakubovi a pritmolil sa k nemu bližšie.

   Áno, vtedy sa stretli v noci. Ten prvýkrát, keď vyšiel do tmavej noci. Keď tak trochu ušiel. Bolo to poriadne zbabelé a hlúpe, no zatiaľ svoje rozhodnutie neoľutoval. Nemal prečo. Všetko dopadlo dobre. Jeho mama sa lieči v nemocnici a jej staj sa každým dňom lepší, jeho otec konečne sedí a on je v poriadku, zošitý a vydezinfikovaný vedľa človeka, ktorému za to všetko vďačil. Prstom si prešiel po jazvách na ruke. Nie, otec mu vôbec nechýbal. A nie kvôli jeho jazvám. Bolo to kvôli jeho matke, ktorá donedávna ležala v nemocnici polomŕtva po tom, ako ju zmlátil do bezvedomia.  
   "Áno. Vtedy to bola výnimočná situácia. To, že sme sa stretli bola len náhoda. Tú noc som vďaka tebe zakročil. Tú noc som konečne pohol so svojím životom. Otec sa zasa opil, nahneval sa a zasa zbil mamu. A keď išiel ku mne... Mama váhala. Už na tom bola dosť tak zle, no keď videla, v akom stave je otec... a do toho moje krehké telo, ktoré bohužiaľ veľa nevydrží... jednoducho ma chcela zachrániť. Nie, ona ma zachránila. Rozohnala sa a rukou mu strelila do chrbta, dokonca naň zavrčala, aby na mňa nešahal. Dlho sa nerozhodoval. Ešte jednu mi pripásal a vrhol sa zas na ňu. Ježiši... tak kričala. Skamenel som. No keď mi venovala uslzený pohľad, rozbehol som sa preč. Do tmavej noci. Vlastne som ani nevedel kam idem... Len som chcel ujsť."  
   "Čož-... To som nevedel," hlesol chlapec vedľa neho.  
   "Nikdy som ti to predsa nepovedal. Ale netráp sa. Nemusíš sa. Veď si nepriamo zachránil moju mamu. Hlavne si ale zachránil mňa. Keď som ťa vtedy uvidel pri tom moste... Keď som si uvedomil, že tam stojíš, spomalil som. Ani neviem prečo..."

 _Jakubovi sa to vyjavilo úplne ako scéna z filmu. Vždy mal veľkú predstavivosť._  
_Veľký kovový most a oň opretý čiernovlasý chlapec s ľadovo modrými očami, ktoré vám videli priamo do duše. Ležérne opretý, fajčiaci už druhú cigaretu za sebou. Na sebe mal čiernu prechodnú bundu a vo vrecku schovával ľavú ruku. Hľadel si na topánky a svetu nevenoval pozornosť. Ani nemal prečo, nebol vôbec dôležitý._  
_Z druhej strany sa k mostu valil vysoký, hnedovlasý chlapec, celý od krvi. V hnedých, šibalských očiach sa čerili nenávisť, zúfalstvo a túžba prežiť. Akoby bolo súžené zviera vypustené na slobodu. Keď spotený Jakub oblečený iba v tričku dobehol k nemu, práve vyfukoval dym. Jakub zastal a pozrel na neznámeho celkom šokovane, akoby nikdy nevidel iného chlapca._  
_A možno to bola scéna z filmu či knihy - pretože vtedy, vtedy sa im stretli pohľady a obaja prestali._  
_Jeden úplne zastal a dýchal vcelku pravidelne (na to, že ako nebežec práve zabehol pol druha kilometra) a druhý zašliapol nedofajčenú cigaretu špičkou novej topánky, hľadiac si neustále do očí._  
_Ticho prerušil neznámy: "Krvácaš."_  
_"Nevrav," odpľul si Jakub a dúfal, že mu v ústach zostali všetky zuby._  
_"Čo sa stalo?"_  
_Zadýchane si popukal kosti v rukách a krku a čosi zafrflal. Jakub naozaj nemal chuť vysvetľovať neznámemu svoju zúfalú životnú situáciu._  
_"Zmlátili ťa," odpovedal si napokon sám._  
_Jakub mlčal._  
_"Polícia alebo nemocnica. Vyber si," vravel monotónne, takmer nezaujato._  
_"Nemôžem... Mláti mi matku..." šepol Jakub do noci a trošinku zaklonil hlavu._  
_Aha, vidno hviezdy!_  
_Pocítil, ako mu na líci pristála facka:_  
_"Niekto ti mláti matku, a ty tu stojíš?!"_  
_Jakub sa otriasol a rukou na červenom líci sa mu zahľadel na jeho nahnevanú tvár. Až teraz sa spamätal._  
_"Niekto mi..." akoby precitol zo sna._  
_"Niekto mi mláti matku! Bože! Volaj políciu!"_

   "Vtedy som myslel len na útek, na tú slobodu. Mama a otec mi úplne vyfučali z hlavy. Och... nechápem, ako som na ňu mohol zabudnúť! Keby som vtedy nestretol teba... Moja matka by bola dobitá na smrť a otec sa ďalej vonku ožieral. Zachránil si mi život. Nám si ho zachránil. Ďakujem," riekol s privretými viečkami, aby sa pri ňom nerozplakal.  
   "To... to predsa nič nebolo. Ani som poriadne nevedel čo robím..."  
   "No urobil si tak veľa... A ja som sa ti za to musel poďakovať. Preto som vlastne prišiel aj o týždeň na to isté miesto. Dúfal som, že tam budeš. Veľmi som dúfal. No a ty si tam, našťastie, bol."  
   Úplne zatvoril oči a nechal unavené stvorenie, aby sa mu pritislo na hruď. Ruku mu položil na vlasy a usmial sa.  
   "Mám ťa nechať spať?" spýtal sa Jakub.  
   "Nie, rozprávaj ďalej. Prosím."  
   "Tak teda... keď som ťa videl na tom moste, naozaj som sa potešil. To bolo druhýkrát, keď som bol vonku v noci. Zasa si mal tú čiernu bundu a fajčil si..."

 _"Ahoj."_  
_"Čo ty tu?"_  
_"Chcel som sa ti poďakovať," povedal Jakub s rukami vo vreckách, hľadiac do zeme, "za mamu. Za to čo si pre nás urobil."_  
_Bol veľmi nervózny a bola mu zima. Myslel si, že keď si vezme len mikinu, bude mu príjemne teplo ako vtedy. No vtedy ho hrial adrenalín, ktorý bol dnes v nedohľadne, a tak sa triasol._  
_"To nič nebolo," odpovedal mu a potiahol si._  
_"Ako si vedel, že budem tu? " spýtal sa Jakuba, no nevenoval mu ani jeden pohľad._  
_"Myslíš, že som to vedel? Len som v to dúfal. Musel som ťa nájsť a v tú poslednú... prvú noc sme sa videli práve tu."_  
_Chlapec mlčal._  
_"Som Jakub."_  
_Chlapec si potiahol z cigarety._  
_"Tch... Čo tu vlastne robíš? Je to tu úplne opustené... a dokonca je veľa hodín."_  
_"Je len desať. A fajčím."_  
_"Áno, ale... prečo tu?"_  
_"Lebo tu krásne vidno hviezdy."_  
_"Čo?" Jakuba jeho odpoveď jemne zneistela. Čo je už len na hviezdach také krásne a zaujímavé? Veď sú to len obyčajné vesmírne telesá._  
_Chlapec kývol hlavou dohora, naznačil tak Jakubovi, že im má venovať pohľad. Urobil tak, no nič nepocítil. Stále to boli len vesmírne telesá._  
_"Čo je na nich také..?"_  
_Chlapec si len zhlboka vzdychol, aby dal najavo svoje hlboké zarmútenie a sklamanie z tohoto ľudstva, a tejto generácie, a nič nepovedal._  
_Jakuba zasa striaslo a cítil, ako mu choroba dýcha na krk._  
_"Tak... to som chcel. Ďakujem. Ešte raz. A... pôjdem. Už je neskoro," čakal na spätnú väzbu, no tá neprišla._  
_Aspoň si teda zašliapnutie ohorku nevyložil ako 'maj sa'._  
_Pozrel_ _si na topánky, potom na hviezdy, otočil sa a rázne vykročil domov do tepla. Keď sa na rohu ulice obzrel, chlapec bez mena sa stále díval na hviezdy._

   "Vtedy som sa nad tým len pousmial. Nechápal som, ako nimi môžeš byť taký zaujatý. Každopádne, odišiel som a nechal ťa tak. A myslel som si, že to takto skončilo. Ty si ma zachránil, ja som sa poďakoval. Už nebolo čo iné urobiť. Tam sme rozplietli naše cesty. Teda, ako hovorím, myslel som si to. No odvtedy som na teba a tie hviezdy myslieval často. Sám neviem prečo, no nedokázal som ťa vyhnať z hlavy. Chcel som vedieť, čo si zač. A tak som trošku pátral a našiel som si ťa na internete, a zistil si, odkiaľ si, kam chodíš do školy... Našiel som si ťa a pozval ťa von na pokec. Užil som si to s tebou. V ten deň som mal dokonca svoj prvý energeťák. Náš rozhovor trval veky, a tak sme sa úplne prirodzene dohodli na druhom stretnutí. Akoby sme sa poznali už veky. Aj sme sa tak správali. A tak sme šli vonku ešte raz, a ešte raz. Boli sme spolu každý deň, sadli sme si. Každé naše stretnutie bolo cez deň a vždy sme toho narozprávali príšerne veľa... akoby sme si chceli povedať všetko. Začal som, ale ty si spravil prvý krok. Pozval si ma von - ale v noci. O desiatej, pri moste. Nemohol som odmietnuť. Nechcel som odmietnuť."

 _Bol tam včas. Jakub by dal ruku do ohňa za to, že už tam chlapec nejakú tú polhodinku strávil.    Mal červené líca vyštípané chladom. Keď ho uvidel, hľadiac so širokým úsmevom na hviezdy, nevnímajúc okolie... žijúc vo vlastnom svete... Poskočilo mu srdce. Jakubovi poskočilo srdce a roztriasli sa mu ruky._  
_"Ahoj," šepol do tmy. Pomalými krokmi prešiel o mostu a oprel sa oň. Stál v chlapcovej tesnej blízkosti a ani jeden sa nesťažoval._  
_"Vitaj. Už je desať? Všimol si si, ako ten čas príšerne letí?" prehovoril zasnene._  
_V noci bol úplne iný človek, ako cez deň. No Jakubovi sa páčil aj takýto. Mal také zvláštne čaro._  
_"Hej, už hej."_  
_"Pozri," vydvihol hlavu ešte o trochu vyššie._  
_Jakub síce hviezdy neobľuboval ale dobre. Zodvihol hlavu a zakrútilo sa mu v nej. To... to hore nebolo obyčajné nebo. To bolo krásne žiarivé pole plné drahých diamantov!_  
_"Wau..." šepol._  
_"Wau je slabé slovo," znela odpoveď s posmešným tónom._  
_Chvíľu tam stáli, zakláňali hlavy a snažili sa ignorovať búšiace srdcia. No Jakubovi v hlave svietila jedna dôležitá myšlienka, jeho malá túžba. Chcel chlapca, ktorého meno stále nepoznal chytiť za ruku. A keby len to! Chcel ho objať. Byť mu bližšie, cítiť jeho pokožku.... Jeho mramorovo bielu pokožku, ktorá bola sto percentne hladká a horúca._

 _A kedže bol z tých odvážnejších, netrvalo dlho, kým sa rozhýbal. Pomaly posúval ruku do strany a malíček si preplietol s jeho malíčkom. Chlapcom to ani nehlo, len ďalej hľadel hore. A tak pripojil aj ostatné prsty. Držal ho za ruku a modlil sa, aby nedostal po hube. Druhýkrát už naozaj nechcel jeho ruku na svojom líci. Teda... chcel. Ale ten dotyk by mal byť nežný, láskyplný a za úúplne iným účelom ako je facka._  
_Akonáhle zacítil silnejšie zovretie aj z druhej strany, rozliali sa mu po celom tele radosť i spokojnosť._

 _A tak tam stáli v tmavej noci, opretí o starý kovový most, ku ktorému nikdy nikto nechodil, držali sa za ruky a hľadeli do neba._  
_Po čase sa však začali klepať od zimy. Predsalen, stáť v mínus osmičke v prechodnej bunde nie je sranda._  
_"Je mi zima," šepol Jakub._  
_"Chceš objať?" uchechtol sa chlapec._  
_"Hej, ale nie tu. Poďme ku mne."_  
_"Čo... nie! Prečo?"_  
_"Ako... prečo? Ne-nemusíš, ak nechceš... alebo ak ti to vaši nedovolia..."_  
_"Nie... prepáč. Jasné, môžeme ísť k tebe. Ale chcel som dnešnú noc stráviť vonku pod hviezdami..."_  
_"Mám v izbe podkrovné okno, roztiahnem ti žalúzie," usmial sa Jakub ako slniečko,"tak prosííím!"_  
_Ľadovo modré oči sa zmenili do jemnejšieho a prívetivejšieho tvaru a jeho hlava jemne klesla nadol. Pristal._  
_"Dobre! Poď," vykročil Jakub dopredu._  
_A stále držal jeho ruku. Ako aj keď vchádzal do bytovky, či samotného bytu. On ju nechcel pustiť a chlapovi, ktorý bol stále bez mena to jednak nevadilo a jednak to bol príjemný zdroj tepla._

 _Sadli si do obývačky a Jakub ako správny dospievajúci chlapec, človek na prahu dospelosti urobil obom kakao._  
_Čiernovlasá návšteva pohár prijala a s úsmevom sa napila. Z pohľadu na jeho tvár sa dalo s istotou vyčítať, že mu to veľmi chutilo._  
_"Zostaneš cez noc?"_  
_"Ak to nevadí."_  
_"Nebudú sa vaši strachovať?"_  
_"Kto?"_  
_"Veď mama a oco. Bože," zasmial sa Jakub._  
_"Jáj, jasné. Asi nie."_  
_"Asi?"_  
_"Moja mama je mŕtva a otec asi ani nie je na Slovensku," povedal, ani čo by to bola prirodzená vec._  
_"Jáj! Robota?"_  
_"Nie," riekol._  
_"Am.. a u koho teda bývaš?" zaujímal sa Jakub._  
_"Sám."_  
_"Tak, povedz mi ešte niečo."_  
_"Čo také?"_  
_"Čo také... všetko! Chcem o tebe vedieť všetko."_  
_"A ukážeš mi potom to podkrovné okno?"_  
_Obaja sa schuti zasmiali._  
_"Sľubujem."_

   "Nečakal som, že jedným oknom z teba vytiahnem tvoj životný príbeh. To, že si vyrastal bez matky, lebo zomrela pri pôrode, a že ťa tvoj otec nútil kradnúť, lebo si inak nedostal jesť. Že si nemal priateľov, len pár chlapíkov, ktorí ťa naučili akurát tak drogovať, piť a fajčiť. Ktorí ťa ničili viac, ako život samotný. A že si nespával doma, lebo to tam nebolo bezpečné. Že si radšej utekal. Že hviezdy máš rád, pretože ťa o nich učili už od detstva. Lebo je to jediná viac, ktorá ťa kedy zaujímala. Že pre teba majú obrovský význam a cenu. Nepoznáš ma, no všetko si mi to povedal," šepol unavene.

 _Chlapec mu však nepovedal všetko. A tým sa nemyslí len meno. Tým sa myslí to, čo mu otec pred útekom do cudziny urobil. To, čo mu urobil tesne po tom, ako ho ovalil niečím kovovým po hlave. A tom, čo mu vpustil do žily. Čo za zvláštnu tekutinu zmiešal s jeho krvou. Tým sa myslí, prečo chcel dnešnú noc stráviť vonku pod hviezdami. Prečo mu tak záležalo na podkrovnom okne._  
_Myslelo sa tým aj to, prečo sa celú noc usmieval zo sna._  
_Prečo mu nepovedal svoje meno. Prečo ho nepobozkal. Prečo mu nepovedal, ako mu pri ňom bije srdce, trasú sa mu ruky... A to, ako sa cíti._  
_Ale mal na to naozaj dobrý dôvod!_  
_Nepovedal mu to, pretože mu to chcel všetko uľahčiť._  
_Pretože útly chlapec vedel, čo sa dnes počas ich prvej i poslednej noci stane._

   Jakub zazíval. Už by spal. Naozaj by už rád spal. Nevládal držať oči otvorené a v hrdle mal už sucho. No stále nespracoval dnešné nové informácie. Musí všetko prebrať a pochopiť, čo sa vlastne dnes stalo. Ale už iba v mysli. Nie nahlas. Viac skutočne nevládze rozprávať.

   Pohľadom zablúdil na drobné, životom zbité stvorenie a unavene sa usmial. Už spal. A pravdepodobne už spal nejakých tých desať minút. No Jakubovi to nevadilo, kdesi v duši tušil, že to všetko počul. A tak mu odovzdal aj ďalších pár viet.

   "Ale ďakujem. Ďakujem, že si tam vtedy bol. Ďakujem, že mi veríš. Ďakujem, že si zostal v mojom živote."

   Chvíľu váhal, či to má urobiť. Povedať. No tak ako vždy, aj teraz sa rozhodol pre áno. Lebo je ľahšie odpustiť si chybu, ako vyčítať si zbabelosť.  
Ruku mu položil na líce a pomaly, takmer nedýchajúc, sa naklonil. Už takmer cítil jeho pery na svojich, no musel ísť ešte trochu nižšie.

   Tých pár sekúnd mu prišlo tak čarovných a nadľudských...   
"Ľúbim ťa," šepol, "ale neboj sa. Nie je to tajomstvo. Poviem ti to aj zajtra."  
Naposled sa naň zahľadel a zazdalo sa mu, akoby sa usmial.

   I on s úsmevom zaspal, snívajúc o modrookom chlapcovi v jeho náručí a o tom, čo všetko zajtra spolu prežijú.

   To však nevedel, že dnes v noci sa ich životy, dni, osudy preplietli naposled.   
Že dnes v noci čiernovlasému stvoreniu bez mena zlyhá srdce.  
Že sa dnes v noci modrooký neznámy chlapec poslednýkrát nadýchne.  
No Jakub o tom nebude vedieť, pretože bude spokojne spať.  
A chlapec rovnako spokojne zomrie.

   Spokojne a šťastne, pretože posledné čo videl boli jemu tak drahé hviezdy, zasadené v očiach chlapca, ktorého tak ľúbil.


End file.
